Deal with a Devil
by Blood-Foxs-Revenge
Summary: Harry makes a deal to go back and fix what happened in fifth year. Fifth year and beyond. Au obviously
1. The Demon's Deal

**The Demon's Deal: Revised**

I had just arrived home, well the Dursleys home anyway, for summer vacation. Sirius had just died such a short while ago. No one welcomed me, just went about their business as if I wasn't there.

I took my trunk upstairs, struggling with the weight but managing. I sat it down at the foot of my bed and released Hedwig. "Well girl, we're back in purgatory. Would you like to go out and hunt?" She bobbed up and down. I opened the window to let her out. I wished I could just fly away, just leave my troubles behind. Sighing, I laid down not bothering to unpack.

"I want another chance. I want to at least try and fix what is broken. I would be willing to sacrifice a great deal for it." With that said, I fell asleep.

I was floating in a void of some sort. At first I thought it was Voldemort, but no one came to attack me. A form, roughly like a fox, strode towards me.

"Did you mean what you said?" It was clearly a fox.

"What do you mean," I decided to find out what it knew first, then act.

"That you want another chance. I can give it to you, as we have similar goals."

I immediately became suspicious, "What goals are those?"

It sighed and laid down. "A wizard calling it's self Voldemort killed my mate, my children, and nearly killed me. I believe he has also attacked you as well."

I nodded, "My parents and my godfather are dead because of him."

It nodded, "Yes I felt their deaths. I can feel all who die because of him or his followers."

"So what's this deal you have?" I knew that this was the reason for the conversation, and decided to return to it.

"I can give you what you want and quite a bit more. What I want in return is to cause the death of the murderer of my family. I will lend you my power and whatever knowledge I have. I will also be going along with you, this would require you to let me reside somewhere within you."

I thought about it, "Can you defend my mind from outside attack?"

"Just tell me how much I'm allowed to harm the individual," it said viciously.

"How far can you send me back?"

"Depends how far you want to, though the father back you go, the less I'll be able to help you in a pinch. It will require most of my power to send you a year, anything more will kill me."

"Will I be separate from myself?"

"That would defeat the point wouldn't it?"

I nodded, "I suppose so. It's a deal."

"How far back do you want to go?"

I thought about it. There were so many places where I could go back to, so much I could change. "Send me back to my arrival at Grimauld Place."

"Hang on, where do you wish me to reside?"

"In my mind would be best I think, just don't go snooping around."

It chuckled. "This will hurt. My name's Kyuubi by the way."

I felt something hit me, then the sensation of being pulled along, much like a portkey. I hate portkeys. Suddenly I felt something hit me around the waist and saw a lot of bushy brown hair.

"Let him breath Hermione," Ron said.

"Why, she doesn't have to hurry on my account. I personally don't mind it," came my reply. Hermione got off me faster than I thought she could, blushing beat red. I laughed, "It's good to see you too Hermione."

I noticed Ron and Ginny sitting on the beds, obviously waiting on me to show. I held out my arm to Hedwig and began petting her as soon as she settled.

"Listen mate, were sorry we couldn't tell you," Ron began.

"I know, Dumbledore wouldn't allow you. I have learned a lot of thing this summer, while not all of them pleasant, all were necessary," I said darkly. I was back, and I would be getting what I needed, before anyone could be the wiser.

We waited in silence for dinner to be announced. Hermione sat next to me, still embarrassed by what I said. I continued petting Hedwig until Ron said, "You know your owl was pecking and scratching us when we couldn't send you anything." He held up his hand to show me.

"I'm sorry you had to bite him Hedwig, I know I shouldn't have asked you to do it." Ron and Hermione looked surprised. Turning to them I said, "At the time I believed you deserved it. While I now know better, I'm not sorry for feeling that way."

"Your right Harry, you did deserve to feel that way," Hermione said quietly, "But you understand the restraints we were placed under."

I nodded, "Yes I do, but that still won't make me feel sorry for feeling left out."

Mrs. Weasley came up and announced supper. We all left and arrived at the kitchen together. Mrs. Weasley came and tried to give me a hug, but I quickly sat next to Sirius to avoid it. She was shocked, as were Ron and Hermione. Though they were probably surprised that I went and sat next to Sirius so fast.

The meal got underway, there was much laughter about the various things that were good. I took comfort in the fact Sirius was right beside me. Once the meal was over, Sirius said, "I'm surprised Harry, you haven't asked what has been going on yet."

"That's not his concern," said Mrs. Weasley, "He's underage."

"It's more my concern than you would believe," I replied quietly. Turning to Sirius I said, "I have some information, but there are some things I would like to talk to you and Remus in private about." They both nodded. I gave a nod to Hermione and Ron saying, "I'll see you later."

Once we were away, Remus put up protection for eavesdropping. "What is it Harry," Sirius asked.

"I need some things, things I can't get. I also need you to hear me out on my reasons before you tell me no." They both nodded. I quickly told them about the year that was to come, including Sirius's demise and how I got here. They regarded me with suspicion, "How do you know that this Kyuubi is friendly," asked Remus.

"I wouldn't say friendly. I would say that its more 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' than him being on friendly terms. Either way, I know we can trust him as long as Voldemort's around."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, discussing things without saying anything. "What do you need, and how many laws are we going to have to break," asked Remus.

I quickly told them the books I wanted. They were surprised when what I wanted wasn't illegal, but I told them, "I don't need anything that will get me sent to Azkaban, what I need is information on the things I don't know." I handed Remus my key and said, "Take what you need. And pick up some more robes for yourself and Padfoot." I raised a hand before he could object, "Consider this my way of repaying you." Turning to Sirius, "I'm going to need you to help me understand what I'm reading."

"Why me, Remus is the teacher."

"Because I asked. And because Remus is going to be helping if he's here." I noticed Sirius's expression, "I want to spend time with you, is that a bad thing?" He immediately brightened and said no.

We agreed to start tomorrow, as Remus would get the books as soon as he could in the morning. When I returned to the room I was sleeping in, I found Hermione and Ron waiting for me. I stretched theatrically, "I'm exhausted, I'll see you two in the morning. Try to keep your activities to a low roar." I climb in bed, upsetting Hermione's seat, closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. Unfortunately Hermione wasn't buying it.

"What did you talk to Sirius and Professor Lupin about Harry? And why didn't you take us along?"

I sighed, "Because it was between me and them. You two, while important to me, are not the only people I tell things to in private."

Hermione seemed mollified slightly. Ron said, "Come on mate, you can tell us."

With my eyes closed I replied, "I will tell you that I won't be able to help clean the house. Sirius, Remus and I have things that we will be doing."

"When are you going to do your homework Harry?" that was Hermione.

"It's already done. Goodnight." They finally decided to leave me alone. The lights dimmed and I fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Training Begins, The Hearing

**Training Begins, The Hearing**

**A/n: I'm sorry if the events for the book are not accurate, a family friend borrowed it.**

I woke up fairly early the next morning. The sun hadn't started to peck out of the horizon yet. I heard the door open and a voice say softly, "Harry, you up?" It was Sirius. Sitting up, I nodded and got dressed quietly. Once finished, I joined Sirius in the hall.

"What is it Sirius, not getting cold feet?"

He shook his head, "no, just was going to tell you Remus left. He should have the books you wanted by noon at the latest. If you like, we could get started on some of what we have now." I nodded my agreement and we went to the library. I began going over things like Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. Sirius was very helpful for Transfiguration and Charms, but admitted his skill in Potions was slightly above average at best, assuming he was paying attention.

We went down to breakfast, drawing a strange look from Mrs. Weasley. She announced that we were going to be cleaning one of the upstairs rooms, until Sirius said, "Harry and I are going to work on another project Molly." Mrs. Weasley wasn't about to let it slide. She kept saying how I wasn't James, which put Sirius on the defensive.

"Mrs. Weasley," I had raised my voice to be heard. She looked shocked that anyone would raise their voice to her. "Mrs. Weasley," I continued much quieter, "Sirius is well aware that I am not my father. There is something that we both have a particular interest in, that is what this project is about." I could tell she was fuming.

"Well if you had shown this interest earlier then you wouldn't be in this mess," she huffed.

I wasn't aware I stood up until my chair slammed into the wall. "I would like to see you think sanely with someone you care for dead." Mrs. Weasley paled. "I know you think of me as a part of your family, and I'm grateful beyond definition, but Sirius and I are still family."

No one said anything. Sirius simply cocked an eyebrow, but remained oddly silent. Before I left the room, Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's like a feather in the wind Mrs. Weasley, once you let it go, it hard to take it back."

Sirius and I began working on potions exclusively, as Remus would be bringing books on more advance Charms and Transfiguration later. Remus showed up just in time for lunch. Lunch was a quiet affair, Remus kept looking around trying to figure out what had happened since he left. Mrs. Weasley asked, "where did you go this morning Remus, you were gone before breakfast."

Remus shrugged and said, "I had thing I need to get, I decided to go early and get it done as soon as possible." No one missed how vague he was being. We returned to the studying after lunch. Between Remus and Sirius, I began to understand much more advance magic than I had originally. We began with the basics to set a foundation, once set we began to build on it. I quickly discovered that when placed outside of a theory based lesson style, and into a practical style, charms and transfiguration were incredibly easy.

W spent the days up to my trial practicing, me studying and them demonstrating, much more advanced spells than I was supposed to understand. As I became more advance in Charms and transfiguration, we increased the time we spent on potions. I was finding it easier to keep track of more complicated potions every time I made a new one.

The day of my trial came, Mrs. Weasley had pressed one of my nicer sets of clothing, and Mr. Weasley and I went off to face the trial. We arrived three hours early, as we had before. As we passed the fountain of magical brethren, I remembered the fight against Voldemort, and all the things that had gone wrong.

We arrived at Mr. Weasley's office and talked with Shacklebolt, this time acting like I don't know who he is. Mr. Weasley's partner comes in and tells us the time and venue had changed. We both got on the elevator down to the courtrooms, we sprinted to the doors of room ten. Pausing to catch my breath, I entered.

The courtroom was just as I remembered it. "I must apologize for my tardiness, I just missed the owl who was delivering the new time and location," doing my best Dumbledore imitation. I walked calmly and coolly over to the seat in front of the Wizengamot.

"That is not the fault of the Wizengamot," a voice said that I didn't recognize.

"It is a good thing I decided to be early," I replied smoothly.

While they begin listing the reason for being here, I take the time to study the faces of the Wizengamot. Outside of Mrs. Bones, Percy, Fudge and Umbridge I notice quite a few of the people are a great deal older than most. I noticed many seemed surprised that we were here about a violation of underage magic, until it was mentioned that there was a violation of the statue of secrecy.

Fudge began listing the interrogators, I had to restrain myself from sneering at Umbridge's name. Once he finished, I heard, "Witness for the Defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." I turned towards him when he spoke. I simply nodded and returned my attention to my accusers. Fudge floundered at Dumbledore's appearance. Once Dumbledore drew himself up a seat, I copied his posture slightly to see what would happen.

Fudge reacted by flinching, Umbridge leaned back into her chair with a slight fear in her eyes, and the rest didn't have any visible reaction. Once we began the actual discussion of my innocence, I raised my hand to speak.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to argue the violation of the statue of secrecy on the grounds that Dudley Dursley, the one I performed the Patronus Charm in front of, has knowledge of the wizard world. Under that knowledge, I have not violated any form of secrecy as he knew of our world." The effect was amusing. Dumbledore looked at me surprised I guess because I was so calm and collect, Fudge jaw dropped, and the rest of the Wizengamot began talking amongst themselves.

Dumbledore leaned over and said, "that was well said Harry."

"Thank you Professor, perhaps we could discuss the subtleties of words and how they relate to a prophecy about me." I smiled at his shocked face. I returned my attention to the front when Madam Bones rose.

"Mr. Potter is correct that he has not violated the international statue of secrecy. All in favor of dropping this charge signal your agreement." Over half did. "All opposed?" Fudge and a few others raised their wands. "Motion passed, the charge is dropped."

Fudge straightened his robes, as if by doing so he could regain some of his dignity. "As to the charge of underage magic, do you have any proof as to what happened," asked Mrs. Bones.

I looked to Dumbledore who said, "yes we have a witness who can attest to the fact that there were dementors there." Fudge told Percy to go and get this witness. He came back with Ms. Figg, in her common flannel attire. I listened as she described the event from her perspective.

Once she was finished, Fudge said, "I do not see how dementors could have attacked you in Little Whinging Mr. Potter."

"The only ways I see it would happen are if some dementors have broke away from ministry control," I said.

"There are no dementors out of ministry control," yelled Fudge.

I nodded, noting the strange look Dumbledore was giving me. "Then the only other way I could see them being there is if someone sent them there, which would lead me to suggest that someone might be trying to use this event to there gain."

This caused an uproar. Dumbledore face looked strangely guarded. I knew he was skeptical of who I was. Madam Bones finally restored order by issuing a few loud bangs from her wand.

Umbridge made her self know and said, "what would be there to gain by attacking you Mr. Potter?"

"I shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure. As far as I can tell, someone may have come under the employ of a dark wizard who sees me as a threat."

Fudge scoffed at this, "and why would they see you as a threat?"

I kept my expression neutral, "because regardless what the press says, many people view me a hero. The result of my demise would be to distract attention from other operations this person was involved in."

"Not this he-who-must-not-be-named imitator again," replied Fudge.

"Any person who could do with a distraction would benefit from it sir. It would not need to be done for a dark wizard, just someone who wished me either disgraced or dead."

Many of the Wizengamot nodded, agreeing most likely that it would provide a fairly large distraction. Fudge brought up the first incident in which I used magic outside of school to which I replied, "that wasn't me. A house elf came into my house and used my wand to use the spell."

I turned to Dumbledore, "isn't he employed at Hogwarts sir?"

"Yes he is," Dumbledore replied smiling, "I'll call him up. It will only be a moment."

Fudge said not to bother. He retorted, "He blew up his aunt just a couple of years ago."

I smiled, "and I'm very grateful for you not pressing charges then. After all, not everyone can control their emotions all the time." I was enjoying this.

Fudge began turning purple, much like Uncle Vernon. I glanced at Dumbledore and indicated he should take over. He nodded slightly and began his defense.

How was it I was concise when arguing? It felt like I became detached from my emotions.

'_That would be me,' _said the voice of the fox.

'_I'm not complaining, but why?'_

'_Because it allowed you to argue your own defense. Your useless to me in jail.'_

I agreed silently. Dumbledore had shot down every one of Fudge's arguments. Madam Bones called a vote, more than half agreed to dismiss the charges. Dumbledore got up quickly, but I was already ahead of him.

"Professor, could we meet sometime soon? There are some things I need to discuss with you."

"I'm sorry Harry, perhaps Professor McGonagall could help you." He was trying to ignore me, I don't think so.

"I would rather discuss the reasons behind the employment of Professor Trelawney's with you professor. Or would you like me to recite the secret you have kept from me all my life to everyone?"

Dumbledore's face paled, which surprised me. "I will talk to you tonight after supper." With that he left. I joined Mr. Weasley outside and he asked me how it went.

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you when he passed?"

"No, he said that he was in a bit of a rush but not to worry."

I told him that he would have to wait for the details because I only wanted to recite it once. We met Malfoy Sr. on the way up near the Department of Mysteries. Mr. Weasley exchanged a few curt words with him before we left.

Once we returned to Grimmauld Place, everyone was waiting to hear the verdict. Deciding to test reactions, I told Mr. Weasley to enter looking sad and not to say anything. Once he did, I waited about thirty seconds before walking in.

Everyone was glad to see me apparently. Hermione launched herself at me, but I adjusted my footing to stay standing, Ron clapped me on the back rather hard, Ginny said who glad she was that was alright, and the twins said they glad as well. Mrs. Weasley came up afterwards and said she was glad I was alright. Remus and Sirius nodded at me from across the room, Sirius raising an eyebrow at something to my right.

Looking over, I noticed Hermione was still holding on to my side, and I hadn't let go of her yet. Smirking at Sirius, who leaned over and most likely informed Remus, I released her and sat down to tell everyone what happened.

A few of the adults were shocked that a full Wizengamot was used to punish me. The twins laughed when I told them about the exchanges with Fudge. I, without actually saying so, implied that Dumbledore was the one who had been my defender.

Once my story was done, Remus and Sirius pulled me off to work on our 'project'. "So, you and Hermione," began Sirius.

"Are at the moment just friends Sirius," I replied coolly.

"You didn't seem into much of a hurry to separate yourself from her," Remus chimed in.

I smirked, then the three of us laughed out loud. "As long as neither of you try and give me the talk, we should be fine."

"Why Harry, are you afraid we'll embarrass you?"

Getting my laughter under control I replied, "no, you'll kill me by making me laugh so hard at you."

After we calmed down, Remus asked, "well what do you want to work on for the rest of the day?"

"Potions. Dumbledore and I have a meeting after Supper today and I don't want to strain my mind to much."

We worked through the day on a couple of potions at once. We finished in time for supper, which was a loud and joyous event. Mrs. Weasley asked Moody to inspect the drawer in the Drawing Room to see if there is a boggart inside.

After supper, Dumbledore showed up. He exchanged pleasantries with everyone before saying, "I would like to talk to Mr. Potter alone." Everyone, except Hermione and Ron stood.

"That means you two as well," I said to them.

"You're going to tell us anyway," Ron spouted. After a minute of me staring at him he said, "right?"

I felt sorry for him, I truly did. "Regardless, this conversation is between the Headmaster and myself. I will tell what I am allowed to tell you later."

Hermione balked at this. "So you're going to decide what we know, is that it?"

I looked at her, and felt my expression soften. "That has nothing to do with it. We are at war, information is worth more than all the contents in Gringotts." Ron flinched when I said that. "The best kept secret is the one very few people know."

"I forbid you to tell him anything about the war," Mrs. Weasley said defiantly.

I stood and walked right in front of her. "This war will play to me regardless if I have the knowledge or not. Voldemort," everyone flinched except Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius and I, "doesn't care if I know nothing, he will come after me because he sees me as a chink in the light sides armor."

"You're to young," she replied weakly.

"The world has already stolen my innocence, it's time I become accountable to those who have sacrificed so much."

Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes, as did some of the others. When I looked over towards Hermione and Ron; Hermione started to move forward but stopped, and Ron looked at the ground. Sirius and Remus, who knew exactly what I was talking about, nodded their agreement.

After everyone left and Dumbledore raise a privacy shield, he turned and pointed his wand at me.

"What have you done with Harry Potter?"

* * *

**A/n: Thank you for so many reviews! Next, Harry tells Dumbledore about what is going on, somewhat. We(you the readers) get introduced to more of Kyuubi's past.**

**Questions answered:**

**Icy Tears: yes and no. I'll explain more in the next chap.**

**Ricardo: Very good, similar but not quite.**

**Captuniv: Wow, I thought I was the only one who would have put that together. Go research Kitsune to see their powers, I'll use them through the story. Hope you liked the turn around in the trial.**

**That Kid Crying In The Corner: Confronting Dumbledore up next.**


	3. Explanations and Discussions

**Explanations and Discussions**

"What have you done with Harry Potter?"

I laughed, loud, long and hard. The idea that I was worth replacing sickened me. I smirked, "if Tom knew about what I know, this would be a moot point."

Dumbledore still looked skeptical, I really couldn't blame him. I sat down, "I'll tell you what I know and why if you stop pointing that at me."

Dumbledore lowered his wand, not taking it off of me, but it was a start. "So, what do you know?"

I sighed and began at the beginning, telling him about the trial, his distancing himself from me, every detail save some personal ones. He listened quietly, and remained so afterwards. After a couple of minutes he said, "I understand now. How did you travel back in time, or did you live this in a dream?"

"I was on the way 'home' after all the events of the year, when I started wishing for a chance to fix things. I fell asleep and began dreaming a fox like creature was talking to me. Long story short, he offered to send me back in time up to a year in the past. I arrived back when I met Hermione, Ron and Ginny when I first came to Grimmauld Place."

"What happened to this creature?"

"Kyuubi, that's his name, has taken residence in my mind to protect it for outside assault."

"Who else have you told?"

"Sirius and Remus, and what I told them is between us." I stared at him, "Also, I'm not the frail child you think I am."

"I do not think of you as frail Harry."

I scoffed, "oh really? You told me that the reason you didn't make me a prefect was because you didn't want to add to my burden. That would mean that you believed I couldn't handle the stress, in other words frail."

Dumbledore began to try and placate me, "I would never say that you could not handle the burden, simply that I don't want to add to it."

"Isn't that a choice I should make? I understand if I'm not qualified, but I deserve to decide if I can handle the stress. You and Mrs. Weasley both are under the false assumption that I'm innocent and naïve. I'm not, I stopped being a child long before I ever came to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore hung his head in shame, "it was not my intention for you to grow up so quickly."

"I know for a fact that McGonagall warned you about the type of people my relatives were. Now you reap the whirlwind."

Dumbledore looked shocked, "I believe I told Minerva not to…"

"Tell me? She didn't, a side effect of having all my thoughts organized is that I can remember things that are usually forgotten. The bonus is that I can remember my life with my parents."

Dumbledore nodded and remained silent. I could tell he was trying to get the high ground back, but I have no intention of letting him. I smiled slightly and said, "I've already started to change things so I hope you don't intend to tell me not to make things better for myself."

Sighing heavily, Dumbledore nodded, "yes it is already to late to change your mind. I must insist that you agree to train your Occlumency skills with Professor Snape, in exchange I will keep my interference in your plans to a minimum."

'_That's not much of a deal,' _I thought to myself.

'_Let him believe that you are weak to his deal, I can make sure this Snape is incapable to break in.'_

'_Better yet, can you create false memories?'_

Kyuubi scoffed, _'of course.'_

"It's a deal Professor." Dumbledore nodded and seemed satisfied with my concession. He would probably use it to get an advantage over me, conniving bastard.

We agreed to keep the mass majority to ourselves, which I intend to ignore as I knew he would. He dropped the privacy barrier and left without another word. Smirking to myself, I made my way to my next confrontation, Hermione. Sure Ron, Ginny and whoever else that were out of the loop would be there, but Hermione was the one I was most worried about. I wanted to tell her everything, as I always felt bad when I withheld anything from her, but I would have to wait until I could speak to her alone.

'_You fancy her.'_

'_Shut up, you know nothing.'_

'_Tell me, how much merit do you give her opinion?"_

'_I trust it completely.'_

'_Even when you disagree?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_You fancy her, she would be an excellent ally.'_

I sighed, he was right, I did have a small crush on her, but she would never feel that way about me.

'_You don't know until you ask.'_

Opening the door to my next battle, I was surprised to only find Ron and Hermione there. "I expect Fred and George are listening at the door?" They shook their heads.

"They promised not to," Hermione said.

"As much as that's worth," added Ron.

"Then I know they aren't," I finished. "I know those two listened when I was talking to you before I spoke to the headmaster, they understand better than most about the value of secrets."

"What makes you so sure," asked Ron.

"They're pranksters, the only way a prank can work is to keep the knowledge of it out of the hands of those who could or would stop it." From Ron's blank look, I could tell he didn't get it. Hermione on the other hand did. I sat next Hermione, and I noted that she smelled like soap and books.

"So what did Dumbledore have to say?"

"He wanted to make sure I understood what was going on. I wasn't told anything major, just a few things. He also wanted to know more about the dementors that attacked. He said something about using some resources to check into it."

Ron's eyes narrowed, "that's all? You were down there a long time."

I sighed, "Dumbledore wants me to take Occlumency lessons from Snape."

Hermione sat up, "Occlumency? Why on earth would you need Occlumency?"

I looked at her, "because Voldemort has a bad habit of coming after me and he's good at Legilimency."

Ron looked stumped, "what are you talking about?"

After a quick explanation from Hermione, he said, "and they want you to take it with Snape? That just seems wrong."

I nodded, "most likely he'll use it as an excuse to violate my mind."

Hermione looked affronted, "he wouldn't."

"He used Veritaserum on me last year," I replied. I waved my hand, "on a lighter note, Dumbledore hinted someone in this house might become a prefect."

Hermione looked thoughtful, "I wonder who?"

"Most likely you. After all you are the brightest witch of our year," Ron replied.

We spent some time speculating on who could it be, although I knew at least Hermione would be one.

Time flew by, soon enough me and Ron were downstairs playing chess. With Kyuubi's help, I actually had a chance to win. About two moves from Ron's surrender, two owls flew in the window and landed knocking over the chess pieces.

Everyone laughed at Ron's relief at not having been beaten. I grabbed the letter closest to me and started to open it. Figures he would-

"Hey mate that ones mine." Looking down I realized it was. Handing Ron his and receiving mine, I felt the extra weight in it. I felt my heart start pounding.

Inside was the standard letter that told us that we needed the grade 5 book of spells and Defensive Theory. I pulled out two more letters. One was from Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_I took our conversation to heart, I will give you the choice. Here you go._

Dumbledore 

I up ended the envelope to find the prefect badge in my hand. At that point everyone who could see it fell silent. We all kind of sat there in stupor, in everyone's, including mine, it was pure shock that I had been given it.

Hermione came tearing in talking about how she had gotten to be prefect. She noticed that Ron, Fred George, and I was staring at the badge in my hand. Suddenly I felt something hit me hard enough to knock me out of my chair. "You did it Harry! You're a Prefect with me!"

I caught sight of Fred, he was struggling not to laugh. Both he and George ran out of the room before they could explode. I noticed Ron was staring at me as well. He seemed put out that I got it I suppose.

'_You should get her off of you.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because you have gained some of my traits. Which means you might start reacting to a female in such close proximity.'_ I could hear him chuckling.

"Hermione, not that I mind, but people will start talking if you don't get off me soon." This snapped her out of it, or maybe it was when Ron started howling with laughter. Hermione realized her position and quickly got up, her face redder than Ron's hair. Fred and George walked in with a camera.

"Oh we wanted to catch the two new prefects sharing such a important moment," George said sniffing theatrically.

"Oh yes," chimed in Fred, "please go back to what you were doing."

I rolled my eyes, "tough luck," I said with a smirk. Hermione was still blushing bright red. After awhile, we all sat down to lunch and began talking about what we would be doing this year. I was talking to Fred and George and the topic came to quidditch.

"We need to replace a keeper," George said.

"What you need to do is plan for when most of the team leaves in a couple of years," was my reply.

Fred looked at me oddly, "why plan so far ahead Harry?"

I looked sadly at them, "because I don't want to play anymore."

The shout they let out brought everyone's attention. After hearing why they yelled, a lot of people were trying to figure out why. I explained simply, "there are things I want to do, and I don't see myself playing Quidditch after school." Remus and Sirius looked at me sadly, they knew a lot of the things that were coming.

After fending off more questions about my leaving the team, I said, "my mind is made up. I will not be playing and you can't convince me otherwise." After I left I went to the study and sat there with my head in my hands.

"Harry," came Hermione's voice quietly. It amazes me how she can ask so many questions with one word.

"Come in Hermione."

I listened as she sat down, I knew she wanted to ask me why I had quit but didn't want to offend me.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

I could tell she was surprised as I had yet to look at her. "Sorry for what Harry?"

"For telling Hedwig to peck you."

"I thought you weren't sorry for that."

I smiled, "I wasn't sorry to Ron because he decided to complain. You didn't."

"I wanted to."

"I know." I looked at her. It suddenly hit me how pretty she was. I remember telling her I didn't think she was ugly, but I was being me at the time. I could see that she was uncomfortable with my staring so I looked away, I didn't want to but I did.

"Harry, why are you quitting quidditch? I thought you enjoyed it."

I smiled at her. Was she always this way? Why did I have to come back to realize it? "There are more important things."

She smirked, "I thought you and Ron thought quidditch was important."

I nodded, "it's one of those things that changed this summer." I hate this, I wish I could just tell her the truth.

"So what replace quidditch as important?"

I really wanted to say her, but for some reason it just felt corny. So I went even cornier. "There's this girl that has suddenly caught my attention. I don't know if she finds me attractive or not."

She seemed confused. "What girl wouldn't want to go out with Harry Potter?"

I frowned, I hoped she hadn't said that. "I'm sure plenty of girls would love to have a date with the boy-who-lived. That doesn't help me any though."

She nodded. "Because they only see the fame."

I looked into her eyes, "Hermione, when you first met me, what did you think?"

She shrugged, "you didn't match up to the heroic image I thought you would be. I was surprised when you told me who you were. I thought that it couldn't be, this is the savior of the wizard world and here he is dressed in clothes too big for him."

I nodded indicating to continue.

"I watched you from afar, and I admit I was smitten with your fame. But after the incident with the troll, I realized that you were far greater than the image that was made for you. The more I learned about you, the more I realized that you weren't the same type of person I thought you would be. You were something much greater."

I smiled, "you had a crush on me? I'm flattered that you held me in such a good light."

She rolled her eyes, "I was eleven and I was amazed."

"Darn, I missed my chance."

"What chance," she asked quietly. I could hear her heart rate go up.

I waved my hand, dismissing it. "Doesn't matter, I can't change things." I watched her very closely. Why did it suddenly matter what she thought of me? What was going on?

I heard a knock at the door. "Cub, you ready to start again?"

I looked at Hermione and I almost said no. Hermione said goodbye and left though. Remus walked in, looked at me and looked at the retreating form of Hermione and asked, "did you two fight?"

I shook my head, "no, but I think I embarrassed her."

He cocked his head, "how so?" I explained the conversation we had, while being thankful it was Remus not Sirius. After I finished he looked thoughtful for awhile. "When I ask you to describe her, tell me what you first think of her."

"Brave, caring, intelligent, a joy to be around, trustworthy," I said before he cut me off.

"Do you find her attractive?"

I shrugged, "not the last time, why?"

Remus shook his head, "I don't know. It could be the events you witnessed put everything in a different perspective, or it could be the fox that changed your view."

'_Is that true,' _I thought at him.

'_I don't think so. I could be altering the way your body responds, but I doubt I could change your mind's perspective already,' _was his reply.

'So what caused the change?' 

I could feel him shrug. _'I don't think anything. You can't see the hidden mind that all creatures have. I will show you what I saw later.'_

I turned back to Remus, should we get back to studying now?" He nodded, obviously surprised that I was tabling the topic.

After a few hours, Hermione came and asked us what we were spending so much time on. Remus looked at me, obviously not sure what she knew. "We're studying Hermione. Remus is helping me to reach your level of skill." I could tell I flattered her. I was definitely going to have to talk to him about this.

"Could I join you," came a surprisingly timid request from Hermione. I nodded, mostly because I had never heard her sound timid about a lesson before.

The rest of the holidays were spent with Hermione and me studying under Remus and Sirius. Ron was annoyed that I spent all my time studying, but got over it. The day before we were supposed to leave I took Sirius aside.

"Padfoot, do you have a way I can get in contact with you other than an owl?" Sirius looked at me for a moment before retrieving the mirror.

"Just call my name into this, I'll have the other half with me." I nodded and packed it away. Tomorrow we would be going to Hogwarts, and all the problems it holds.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for the delay, I scraped a part of this chap because it was overly fluffy. Thank you for the reviews! My beta's not available right now, when they are I will post this.**

**Questions:**

**Ebony River: I can't make all the changes at once.**

**Ricardo: Some of Kyuubi's powers are transferred. How much? You'll see. **

**Snape won't appear for a few chaps. The fight with Dumbledore isn't over yet.**


	4. To Hogwarts we go

**To Hogwarts we go**

I watched everyone pack their trunks in various rooms while I was sitting talking to Remus and Sirius. I had a conversation with Dumbledore about having Sirius at school undercover with his animagus form. Dumbledore argued that he was safer there and eventually the matter was shelved, Dumbledore wouldn't let him come.

Sirius was glad that I wanted him there, but agreed that it would most likely be for the best. Thanks to Kyuubi, I had done all my essays for the year. I had decided that I would use the room of requirement to train myself in more advanced magic since I wouldn't be using time to write the actual essays.

Once everyone was packed, the guard formed again one person short. Moody didn't like it, but we had little choice. Sirius came along in his dog form and entertained us on the way to the station. Once we got on the platform and restored our trunks, I took out my wand and preformed a quick switching spell so I could have my robes on and reshrunk mine back.

I shook Remus's hand and said, "I'll be in touch." I knelt down and petted Sirius before walking into find a place to sit. Before I could get far, Hermione reminded us that we needed to go to the prefect compartment to get instructions. Ron said he would find a compartment and we could find him later.

We arrived in the front compartment with the other prefects, Malfoy included. Upon seeing me, Malfoy said, "Well if it isn't Potter, Dumbledore's pet."

I looked at him with obvious boredom before turning and starting a conversation with Hermione. Malfoy reacted in shock from the clear insult. Before he could do more than gape, the meeting started.

I listened only half paying attention unless they discussed the rules we needed to know. I held an enchanted quill and parchment to take notes while I discussed things in more detail with Hermione. Once I understood the details, we decided to join up with Ron and enjoy the ride to Hogwarts.

"Harry, could you wait a moment?" I tried not to flinch as Cho called me back. I told Hermione that I would find her and Ron in a little while. Hermione's eyes darkened for a moment before she left.

I turned towards her, preparing myself in case this turned slightly nasty. I felt sorry for her, I remembered how I used to feel for her, but now there was nothing but pity. "How can I help you Cho?" I kept my face a mask of concern, but nothing else.

She smiled weakly before coming really close, far to close for my comfort, but I wouldn't take a step back. For some strange reason I couldn't take a step back, a feral part of me refused to be cowed by her, it wouldn't let me move away. "I'm really glad you're a prefect Harry. Perhaps we could get together sometime?"

I felt sick at the thought that she was hitting on me. Deciding to head her off I said, "sure, you could tell me more about my duties as a prefect."

She shook her head, "I meant in a more personal way."

I was really glad I had a light breakfast. "As friends," I gave as a last out. Again she shook her head. She started to lean in closer, but I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her. "Cho, why do you all of the sudden want this?"

Her face showed surprise before she took a step back. She shrugged, "I don't know, it just felt right."

I sighed. "Cho, you're getting over a traumatic event and you are reaching out for comfort. It does neither of us any good to pursue a relationship that can't be as emotional equals." She seemed to think it over while I wondered where that had come from.

'_Where do you think,'_ came Kyuubi's voice. Relieved that I knew where it came from, I returned my attention to Cho.

She looked at me for a while before nodding. Once she left I let out the breath I was holding. Walking down I found the compartment where Ron and Hermione had gone. I sat beside Hermione and Neville, who told me about his new plant. Hermione gave me odd looks from time to time, but I didn't respond.

We made a few rounds on the train and Hermione asked what happened between me and Cho. I said nothing of importance and Hermione let it go at that. Once we arrived at the school, I walked over towards the carriages after nodding at Professor McGonagall. I stood petting a Thestral until the rest caught up with me.

Everyone was giving me an odd look as I stood there petting what they couldn't see. Hermione decided to call me on it. "What were you doing Harry?"

"I was petting the Thestral that is pulling our carriage Hermione." Everyone glanced at me in confusion. I explained that I had read in the Monster Book of Monsters about Thestrals and that they matched the description.

"But you can only see them if you saw someone…" Neville's voice drifted off as realization dawned on him. No one said much the rest of the way to the castle. Once we were inside, I glanced at the Professor's table to confirm that Umbridge was actually there. We sat towards the front and waited to begin the feast.

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood and welcomed us back as usual and introduced Umbridge as the new Defense Professor. I almost laughed when she decided to interrupt Dumbledore. I watched her fluff herself up in her supposed importance. I watched each teacher glare at her with varying levels of disgust.

Once she had finished her speech, we began the feast. A few people talked about the arrogance this new Defense teacher had, most just talked about their summer. Once we were dismissed, Hermione and I gathered up the first years and escorted them to the common room. A few of them seemed fearful of me, but my constant banter with Hermione while giving them directions calmed them considerably.

After showing them their dorm, I went back to the common room and preformed the disillusionment charm not a moment too soon. Angelina came down and sat with her back to the exit. Walking quietly I left and headed for the Room of Requirements.

Once I arrived there I reversed the spell and called Dobby. I was seated in a chair when he appeared. After asking him to have a seat, which brought tears to his face, I asked him how things were going.

"Dobby is doing good. Dobby make several pairs of socks." I had to smile at that. We talked about what we had done during the summer, and we had smiles until I brought up Winky. "Winky still depressed Harry Potter sir," he said. "Winky not comfortable working in large group, Winky like having one master."

I thought about it for a minute before asking if Winky would be willing to work for me. Dobby's ears flopped as he nodded fast. I asked him to get her for me, and he quickly popped off to get her. I asked the room for another seat for Winky and waited for them to come back. Winky appeared with Dobby, she looked like she had been crying recently but had a look of hope on her face. When I asked her to be seated, she said, "Winky good house elf, Winky not sit in master's presence."

I smiled sadly, "Winky, I ask you to sit down because it makes me uncomfortable having someone stand while I am seated. I want you to sit down because it makes me feel better knowing my friends are comfortable." She looked shocked at this but agreed.

We spent an hour talking about her working for me. It came down to her taking sole responsibility for anything related to me. She popped off to talk to Dumbledore and Dobby asked the question I had expected. "Harry Potter sir, why is you not want Dobby to serve?"

I looked at him and said, "I'd love to have you both work for me, but I wouldn't have enough for both of you to do. You have to admit, you are taking your freedom well, and Winky feels that she failed and therefore hates freedom. If you're still available after I graduate, I would be glad to have the two of you work for me."

Dobby smiled, "Harry Potter is good wizard. Dobby glad to know Harry Potter." Once Winky came back and happily said that she was free to work for me I began to set my plans in motion. While I had originally planned to have Dobby working for me, it was no big deal to have Winky working for me. At first Winky didn't like that I wanted her to have money, but agreed when I said that it was a 'fund to pay for her enjoyment'. She suggested a piece of fabric that could serve as a way for her to differentiate herself from the other house elves that were here.

Once it was decided how much (one Galleon a month) and how often off (two hours a day that was not to be used for sleep), I told her what I would need. After quickly writing a letter to Remus and Sirius, I asked her to go to them and wait for a reply. Once that was done, I asked Dobby to scout for me so that I could get back to the common room.

Once I arrived and got dressed for bed, Winky showed up. After securing my privacy, I opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_We're glad to hear from you. While we weren't surprised at your request, I must admit that we weren't expecting it so soon. It will take a couple of days to get the potions you requested in that quantity._

_By the way, how on earth did you get such a loyal house elf? I know about Dobby, but where did you find this one? She waited for twenty minutes for us to write this letter._

_If you'll send the same messenger, we should have al that you want ready soon._

Remus and Snuffles 

Smiling at Winky I thanked her and turned in.

I was woken the next morning by Winky who told me it was time to get up. After showering and getting dressed, I went down to wait on Ron and Hermione while reading one of the books Remus got me. To anyone else it would seem that I was reading an owl level book, but in truth it was about various spells in the Auror repertoire.

Hermione came down and looked surprised to see me seated and reading. She decided to call me on it. Once I showed her what I was reading, she asked if she could borrow it sometime. I agreed and we sat talking about our plans for the year until Ron came down.

I walked down to breakfast with Hermione on my right and Ron on my left. The reason I noticed this was because of how close Hermione was walking with me. I felt her tense whenever we passed any girl that I might remotely find attractive.

'_Told you there is something there,'_ Kyuubi said. I ignored him and sat down for breakfast. Hedwig showed up and I fed her some toast. Hermione was going on about what Umbridge had said last night until the Prophet arrived.

I noticed McGonagall stop behind me as she was passing out course schedules. "Mr. Potter, come to my office after your classes today ,I wish speak to you about Quidditch." I nodded and she moved on. Today we had History of Magic followed by double potions.

Ron decided to voice his objection, "well this is a bloody great way to start off the year, Binns and Snape in a single morning."

I decided not to say anything about the fact that I had convinced McGonagall to place me in Ancient Runes instead of Divination. I now had a class with Hermione, who had just leaned over to look at my schedule. She looked at me curiously and said, "why do you have Ancient Runes Harry? And how did you get placed in the class with those who have been doing it for two years?"

I shrugged, ignoring Ron's look of shock. "I decided that I didn't want to have a class that I didn't really do anything in. I asked McGonagall if there was a class that I could get into and she suggested Runes."

Hermione wasn't going to let it go, "but how are you in the same class as me?"

I smiled, "it's one of those things I studied with Remus and Sirius. McGonagall sent me the test for the first year of study, and I passed." With flying colors I thought to my self. "When she sent me the second year, I passed that as well."

Hermione beamed at me, and I found myself wanting to do some rather odd things because of it. As Kyuubi was laughing, I figured that it was something from him. We went to History in silence and soon enough I found myself outside of the potions classroom.

'_You fell asleep, so I let you sleep and woke you to come here,'_ Kyuubi said with a sounding smug.

Having no time in which to formulate a reply, I walked in and sat next Hermione. Snape came in with his usual bluster and set them to working a potion.

The class went as my classes with Snape usually went, except that I didn't respond in the least to Snape's taunts. Hermione gave me a smile at my ignoring of the various taunts hurled my way and class was soon over with Hermione and me both making near identical potions.

I bottled up some of my potion, two vials so as to prevent me from being graded poorly. As soon as I had placed one and turned my back, I heard the tell-tale crash of my potion hitting the floor. Turning back to see my potion on the floor, I simply placed my extra potion in its place with an unbreakable charm on it. Walking back to my caldron I found Hermione had already cleaned it up for me.

As we left, I heard the sound of something bouncing off the ground, I turned and saw a shocked Malfoy looking at my vial before Snape picked it up.

Lunch was an interesting affair, in so much as it ever was. I noticed the innocence that so many had. I walked with Hermione to Ancient Runes and decided to broach a new topic. "Hermione, what do you think about helping me start a defense against the dark arts group?"

She looked surprised, "you don't even know if Umbridge is going to be any good or not."

I attempted a smile, now was the time to start weaving truth and lies. "She was at my trial. I know that she is well in the minister's pocket. Therefore I assume since Fudge believes that Dumbledore is recruiting an army, that she will do what ever it takes to prevent us from being trained to oppose the ministry."

Hermione looked thoughtful the rest of the way to Ancient Runes. The class was interesting, as runes were another way of using magic, and it actually was entertaining to recreate various runes. The class was definitely something I should have pursued from the beginning.

I talked about how interesting it was in ancient runes all the way to Defense. As we walked in, I sat down and pulled the book for the class out and purposefully put my wand in my wrist holder that Remus had gotten me.

Neither Ron nor Hermione had time to ask how I was sure that I wouldn't need it before Umbridge showed up. She walked in and said, "good afternoon class." She paused as if she expected anyone to respond.

"That just won't do," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Now I expect a response when I greet you. Now, good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor," everyone but me responded.

She detailed the course aims after telling everyone to put away their wands. She assigned the first chapter as reading, and everyone got started. She looked around the class room and noticed that I didn't have my book even open. "Is there some reason you are not reading Mr. Potter?"

I smiled, a rather evil look judging from the expressions of people who I saw looking, "yes, I've already read it."

"then start the next chapter," she said in that nauseating voice.

"I've already read the book," was my reply. "I have a question if you don't mind."

She nodded which I took as my go ahead, "when are we going to practice the spells we are supposed to learn?"

She ruffled her self up, looking quite ridiculous. "Do you believe that there will be a reason for you to practice in this class?"

I nodded, "they say practice makes perfect."

She glared at me before continuing, "just because some of your former professors thought it wise to expose you to dangerous things while in this class, none followed a ministry approved curriculum."

"And what are we to do in the event the next dark wizard decides that he is fed up with the wizard world and decides to try and take over, hide behind a severely depleted auror force?"

"That is the aurors job, to protect the wizard world." She said with a hint of steel.

Hermione tried to convince me to stop, but now was definitely to little to late. "Actually it's an individual's responsibility to defends themselves and their family. It's only a matter of time until the aurors are faced with a situation in which they are not capable of handling."

I saw a gleam of victory in her eyes, "are you saying that you believe there is a threat to the wizard world that the ministry is not aware of?"

I shook my head, "I am saying nothing, but to quote Alastor Moody, 'constant vigilance'. What I think he forgot to mention is that constant vigilance is the cost of freedom." I noticed that quite a few of the people in the class were looking at me with respect in their eyes.

Umbridge quickly assigned me detention, which I only nodded to. The class was over for me as she sent me to McGonagall's office. Arriving there, I noticed that she looked slightly put out with me. "Mr. Potter, when I recommended you to be a prefect, I did so in hoping that you would keep a level head and not argue with your professors, no matter how much you disagree with them."

I looked surprised, "while I will admit that I got rather caught up in the discussion, I was not aware that having a difference of opinion was considered arguing."

She smiled at me, "yes I suppose it's not. However I believe that I wanted to talk with you about this decision to quit quidditch. May I ask why?"

I nodded, "I felt that I should apply myself more. While I love quidditch, I feel that I could be of more use in helping other students in practicing the skills that 'Professor' Umbridge has decided that we do not need."

McGonagall nodded and dismissed me to supper. I met a few of the other students that had heard my speech and several congratulated me on my ability to argue with a professor and not get any points taken away. Hermione was mad because I should have stopped, but I knew I had to get people thinking about the consequences of just going along.

Soon enough, it was time for my detention with Umbridge.

* * *

**A/n: 3387 words. Retyped to fix errors. To everyone who reviewed (and reminded me this story still existed) thank you.**

**Captuniv: You got me to change my mind about having a confrontation with Umbridge this early, hope you like it.**


	5. Advancing Forward

**Advancing Forward**

I walked to my detention with a smile on my face. Things were progressing faster than they had last time, I know I had more support than last time, and I had planted the seeds in Hermione's mind to create the DA earlier. Without Quidditch and not having to do any homework except Ancient Runes, I would have enough free time to prepare for the battle at the ministry.

Clearing my face of any expression, I walked in to face Umbridge. She was busy grading some papers, and I noticed that a lot of them were graded in less than a second. As this was a single detention, I wondered if she would try and use the blood quill. I figured she would, but I wasn't sure how to deal with it.

On one hand, I could refuse and probably get her dismissed, but that wasn't a guarantee. The other option was to endure it and try and use it to benefit my push to enlist extra fighters in the cause. I had a few minutes, apparently she was not good at grading papers even if she was just marking them the same, until I had to reach a decision. By the time she had noticed my presence, I had decided.

"Well Mr. Potter, I believe that you have some lines to write." She placed me at a desk and set out parchment and a quill, it was definitely the blood quill. She watched as I picked up the quill, I was sorely tempted to refuse to do this, and started to write. I watched as the quill tore open my flesh while carefully controlling my features.

Standing up, I looked at her, "I believe that blood quills are illegal artifacts, are they not Professor? Not even ministry employees are not allowed to have such a dangerous object." Her face paled slightly.

"I don't know what you are talking about Potter," she said as levelly as she could, which wasn't much. Her fear that she could get caught was now overriding her desire to get a rise out of me. "I believe I will have to cut your detention short, as I have more pressing matters to deal with. Be fore warned, I will not tolerate a opposing opinion in my class."

I simply nodded and left the class room, with the quill in my hand. Tucking it up my sleeve, I quickly made my way to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door. A minute afterwards I heard "enter" and opened the door and entered.

As I entered the office, I noticed that it was very much like the person occupying it. The décor was very sparse, yet there was a sense of humbleness that complimented the very organized nature of everything. Walking up to the desk, I placed the quill down. "I believe that this is safer in your possession than most Professor."

She looked at it closely, then her eyes widened, "where did you get a blood quill Harry?"

I looked calmly at her, "Umbridge." I was pleased to note that she didn't correct me. "I had my detention tonight and she had me use it to write lines. She freaked when she realized that I knew what it was and could get her sacked if I said anything about it." I smiled, "She got so flustered, she didn't realize that I had it in my hand as I left."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "I believe that we can't do much, she might lose the job…"

"But we could get someone worse," I finished for her, "I already thought of that."

She looked at me with a slight smile, "that was very wise of you Harry. Now, what do you do now?"

I sat in one of the chairs in front of her, "I need you to turn a slight blind eye towards what I do. Also, I would prefer not to have to study under Umbridge if at all possible."

She looked intrigued, "and what would you do for the Defense owl you still have to take?"

I smiled sadly, "I have more than enough practice to ace the owl. Besides I can train myself, and I have a way to get some outside help."

"But you want me to not pay attention to you as you do this," she said to make things very clear. After I nodded, she said, "I can't get you out of the class, and it would look bad for a prefect to cut class. However, I can give you access to the restricted section of the library." She pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note.

_I give Harry Potter permission to use the restricted section of the library._

Minerva McGonagall 

As she handed it to me, she said "do not abuse this privilege Mr. Potter."

I nodded, "I have no intention to Professor." I smiled, "thank you." She nodded and I left. Still having time to spare until my detention was up, I walked to the Room of Requirement and set it up to practice. I wanted a way to train against someone as good as myself. When I opened the door and entered, I came face to face with myself.

Jumping clear, I looked at whatever it was and asked, "who are you?"

It answered, "I am what you requested, you wanted someone as good as you to practice against. Here I am." I noticed that even though he looked like me, he would not pass as me. His voice and features were dead.

"How do we start then," I asked, my wand still trained on it.

"Whenever you say so," it said in its deadpan voice.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

As I watched the replay, I realized that I had just gotten beat by an imitation of myself, badly. Apparently the copy had all my knowledge, and had very little lag time in pulling up spells for it to use. I watched as I was put on the defensive almost immediately, from which I never actually recovered.

The battle was intense, and I pulled off some very complex spell combinations, but it still wasn't enough to pull me out of playing defense. I hadn't actually said most of the words, which made me proud as it was my only accomplishment in the battle.

After watching to see where I had messed up, I quickly left and met up with Hermione for our rounds as prefects. I had cast a spell that Sirius had taught me, one that was useful to cover up bad odors and the natural smell that a person gave off.

The rounds were a study in boredom, as there was nothing to really do. We had drawn a lucky grouping, the first past curfew and the last just before curfew ended. It gave us the chance to talk, as we patrolled together, about various things of interest.

Hermione asked, "are you telling me that you have always been able to jump up to the level of skill required to be more than adept at matching me in a class?"

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "I didn't exactly have any reason prior to show that skill."

She glared at me for a few moments before saying, "you do realize that now that I know this,"

"You're going to make sure I apply myself all the harder," I finished. She seemed surprised that I knew what she was going to say and called me on it. I responded, "we have been friends for years, I would have to be pretty dense not to pick up on your habits."

We walked in silence for awhile, but it was oddly not uncomfortable. Finally I asked, "have you any thought about helping me start a defense study group?"

She shrugged, "I would love to, but I'm worried about how to get people involved."

I smiled, "simple, start talking to people, most have already heard about my," I paused, "disagreement with Umbridge, so use that as a starting point. As people start realizing how incompetent Umbridge is, some will come around."

She nodded, which I took as a sign to continue. "The main thing we need to do is insure that we can protect the secrecy of the group, as we will start coming under fire if it gets out that we have a group set up to train people. It can also be used as cannon fodder for Fudge against Dumbledore."

She looked at me, amazement clear on her face. "I can't believe you have thought this out so completely. You have really changed since last year."

I smiled, "A lot has happened that forced me to change my perspective. I couldn't just remain the same after watching Voldemort return and watching a comrade die senselessly." I noticed she only glanced at me when I said Voldemort, which was a step up from flinching.

She nodded and quickly lost herself in thought. Our patrol was soon over and we returned to the common room to turn in for the night. For some odd reason, I gave Hermione a hug before going up stairs. I hadn't even realized that I had done it until I had begun changing.

'_Are you influencing my actions,'_ I ask Kyuubi, accusation in my tone.

'_No,'_ came the curt reply. _'but the subconscious part of your mind seems to have started to react to the desire in a conscious way.'_

I thought about it for awhile until sleep finally took me. Unfortunately Kyuubi wasn't finished with me yet. I now sat in the common room, or at least that was what it appeared to be.

Kyuubi lay on one of the couches, "sit, it's time I taught you to protect yourself from anyone, including me, attacking your mind."

As I sat down, I asked, "but I thought that you were going to do that, why are you changing the deal?"

"Because there's no guarantee that I will always do it, and I am tired of your thoughts intruding on mine." Kyuubi yawned and began giving me much better instruction than Snape ever did. His reason was two-fold, one was that I could visualize a wall protecting me, which helped me to form it, and that he was actually explaining things.

We spent at least the entire time I was supposed to be asleep practicing defending my mind from attack. What made it interesting was that since Kyuubi was inside my mind, it would allow me a sense of privacy as well as him.

Winky woke me so I could be ready for my morning patrol. I went downstairs and met up with Hermione who was coming down at the same time. We sat and talked for a few minutes before going and relieving the last patrol, Cho and the Head boy. I noticed Cho give Hermione a dark look when she thought neither of us would see her.

I put it aside, as it was something that was out of my hands. I remembered quite clearly that Cho had been suspicious of my relationship with Hermione, and I would no longer allow my friends to sit backseat just because I was dating someone.

We walked our patrol in silence, mostly because there wasn't much to say. I liked that neither of us felt the need to fill the silence, it was relaxing not to have to worry about keeping up a conversation and just enjoy her company.

We finished the patrol and I went up to collect Ron for breakfast. It took simply saying that he was about to miss breakfast to wake him up. I laughed as he realized that I was not serious. He grumpily got ready as I got a shower and into much cleaner clothes.

Soon enough we joined Hermione and went down to breakfast together. The three of us had the same classes today, but Hagrid wouldn't be back until later and we had Grubbly-Plank for a substitute for the time being.

Charms was mostly outline of what we would be studying , and the review we would have at the end of the year. I was glad that I had all the essays done, as they would have taken most of my time. I had already come up with excuse to explain away my lack of needing to write essays, Sirius and Remus had set out various essays for me to do, and I only wrote the ones that I hadn't already done. Transfiguration was very similar to Charms, and Professor Grubbly-Plank gave us a basic outline.

Herbology, which was consistently the only class in which there was mostly practical work, was now churning out essay topics. I noticed Hermione seemed to settling down for the long haul, while Ron, being Ron, complained about the amount of work that we were all being put under.

The three of us claimed our own table in the library, and soon became the place that we spent most of our time, for different reasons. Hermione and Ron were there to write essays, which I helped with by recommending books that would help. I, on the other hand, spent the time when I wasn't helping getting books on advanced spells and quickly memorizing them, which was a benefit of Occlumency.

The first week passed with barely a whimper, which made me comforted. Umbridge ignored me during class, which was fine. Snape was apparently madder than usual, because my grades in his class had improved and were just slightly less than Hermione. Given that I had compared my potions to hers, I figured that his personal feelings dominated his grading.

Hermione and I rarely talked about much during our patrols, but I didn't get the feeling that either of us was uncomfortable with not talking. It was odd how we could go through an entire patrol communicating in gestures and responded to each at times without any prompt from the other.

On Saturday Hermione and I sat down after our round. As it was still early for a Saturday, most of the house was still asleep because of the party celebrating the two additions to the Quidditch team, Ron and Ginny. I was happy that Ginny had made the team, even going as far to loan my broom to her so as to make sure that the team had the fastest seeker out there.

As we sat just relaxing, Hermione looked at me and said, "I've talked to a few people and they are agreeable to starting a defense group, but," her voice faltered.

"They want me to lead it," I finished, as that was the selling point the last time. She nodded. "I figured that it would be that way, so you don't have to worry about it. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can get people able to protect themselves."

She looked at me in shock, then a smile crossed her face, "I'm glad you feel that way Harry. The question is how to get everyone together without getting caught."

I smirked, "all ready taken care of. Tell people to meet in small groups outside the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on Monday after classes, I'll take care of the rest."

* * *

**A/n: 2538 Words. Next: The first meeting of the DA and Umbridge's rise to power. Before anyone complains, Umbridge isn't so drunk on power to try and press her luck.**

**Drareqerreip: A fetish? Ok, maybe I'm obsessed with messing with Rowlings' time line, just a little.**


End file.
